deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heavenly Kings Battle Royale
Heavenly Kings Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Walter Gundam, Gundam Heaven's Sword, Master Gundam and Grand Gundam from the anime/manga series Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Description These four Mobile Suits are the most powerful within the early F.C. era, but which will stand above the scrapheap? Interlude Wiz: In a possibly distant future, people pilot massive humaniod machines known as Gundams. Boomstick: But usually, they were used to fight others in wars that were fought to the death. Wiz: Well, at least until the war was over. Then they used them for fighting in tournaments. And none were as strong as these four combatants during the early years of this trend. Boomstick: First up is the Walter Gundam, the speedy tripod. Wiz: Gundam Heaven's Sword, the aerial menace. Boomstick: Master Gundam, the true martial arts machine. Wiz: And Grand Gundam, the behemoth. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Walter Gundam Wiz: Of all the Gundams listed, this one is by far the most questionable. Boomstick: Created and piloted by the Prime Minister of Neo Hong Kong, Wong Yunfat, this is certainly one complex machine. Wiz: This Prime Minister was one with a bit of a God complex, believing that Hong Kong and its people were much better than the rest of the world, saying only he has the right to rule the Universe. Boomstick: Talk about a racist drama queen. I mean, this human thinks he can rule the Universe by himself? Wiz: Anyway, once he discovered that the potential of the Devil Gundam's cells would be enhanced with a female pilot, he infused his own Mobile Suit with the DG cells as well as one of Neo Sweden's top pilots, Allenby Beardsley before allowing her to fight in his Mobile Suit. Boomstick: Not only did the Walter Gundam get destroyed at the hands of Rain, he died in the crossfire. Fortunately enough, he was infected with the DG cells, allowing him to come back to life, along with the Mobile Suit I might add. Wiz: Only to be killed again by Domon. With ease I might add. Boomstick: Oh. Well, sucks to be him... Wiz: However, despite its somewhat short appearance, it has several moves showcased during the little lifespan it had. Boomstick: It's armed with two long arms that are referred to as tentacles, two beam cannons secreted in the palm of its hands and the Walter Fang. Wiz: But what makes it the most versatile of the four is its ability to change from its normal mode to its attack or standing mode. In addition, it's an extremely efficient machine in water. Boomstick: While in Attack Mode, it curls up into a ball and can roll around at high speeds, which is funny considering that's Defense Mode. Wiz: Why? What do you accomplish with Yu-Gi-Oh references? Boomstick: Your rage. Now, for some reason, its Standing Mode is quick on its three legs. I thought it'd trip up more often if that were the case. Wiz: The only problem is that it's pretty much defenseless in this mode, since the casing around the Walter Gundam is much further away from the main body, which is made of many durable materials, including one resistant to beam sabers. Boomstick: That's just asking to be blown up, especially since the inside looks like a child's toy. Wiz: It does have a trump card known as the Berserker System, which increases all the Gundam's stats at the cost of self control. Boomstick: And since it's infused with DG cells, it's capable of regenerating, and it has one of the most notorious Gundam power sources: the Ultracompact Fusion Reactor. Wiz: Though the cells can only repair so much, meaning if it takes too much damage early on, the Walter Gundam won't stand much of a chance against the rest. Boomstick: It also possesses one of the most limited arsenals within the world of Gundam. Not to mention it isn't too durable. Wiz: But with its sheer speed, it may just outrun its competitors. And with a backstabber as its pilot, things may just become personal. Gundam Heaven's Sword Wiz: Our next entrant is the Gundam of the skies: Gundam Heaven's Sword. Boomstick: Yes! Something more badass than a ball. Wiz: Piloted by Neo Italy's mafia boss Michelo Chariot, it's a machine that isn't to be taken lightly. Boomstick: Though Michelo himself, despite being a mafia boss, isn't the best person to command a group of thugs. Wiz: He's somewhat emotionally unstable in combat, which can be made apparent when the most extreme of emotions emerge like anger. Boomstick: Also, while it's named Gundam Heaven's Sword, it begun as the Neros Gundam and didn't possess the ability to fly prior to, you guessed it, the DG cells. Does this mean they all have these cells? Wiz: Well, yes, shockingly enough. This was done after he lost to Domon, who saved the hostage his gang had captured as well as losing in a martial arts fight against him later. Boomstick: He accomplished this by making a pact with Master Asia. Wiz: And of all pilots, Michelo is by far the most relentless, even keeping a grudge against Domon after his losses against him. Boomstick: But enough about this guy, I want to know about his weaponry! Wiz: In its Attack Mode, Gundam Heaven's Sword is able to carry out high speed attacks from the air with its Heaven's Claws. Boomstick: In addition, its Heaven's Darts are used to bombard opponents underneath and are capable of locking onto them. Wiz: But its special moves are the most destructive as two allow it to create a tornado with a flap of its wings, one of which is a firestorm. Boomstick: Then it has two special kicking moves that are basically enhanced kicks. Wiz: While the Silver Leg Special is only an enhanced kick, the Hyper Spectrum Beam Kick Special not only hits the target with a powerful kick, but it also fires an energy beam from its leg towards the target in case they're able to jump away. Boomstick: Not to mention it's powered by an Ultracompact Fusion Reactor and is the biggest of the four by far. It nearly accomplished Michelo's dream of revenge on Domon. Wiz: But despite its great speed and aerial combat prowess, it's much more vulnerable because of its large size and wingspan. It should also be noted that while it's able to fight on land, a fair few of its moves will be locked down. Boomstick: And while it may be great for crowd control, it's prone to attacks from multiple fighters. Wiz: Then there's its egotistical pilot, who as mentioned before, isn't the best at controlling his emotions in combat. Boomstick: Apart from that, Heaven's Sword may just soar above the rest. Master Gundam Wiz: Now, the next combatant is probably the most prominent of the enemy Gundams in the G Gundam anime. Boomstick: Finally, a Mobile Suit and pilot we can go much more in depth about! Wiz: Originally known as the Kowloon Gundam, it used to resemble one of the most honorable warriors of the east: the samurai. Boomstick: Both of the models were piloted by none other than Neo Hong Kong's best fighter, Master Asia, who just so happened to be Domon's teacher. Wiz: And due to his years of experience not only in martial arts, but also piloting a Mobile Suit, he was once the Shuffle Alliance's King of Hearts. Boomstick: But during the seventh Gundam fight, under his actual name of Shuuji, he piloted the Yamato Gundam and was called to defeat the terrorist dubbed as Dr. Chaos. Due to this, he was disqualified from the tournament, just as he was going to participate in the finals. Wiz: Because of this, he left the Shuffle Alliance and layed low for some time before emerging as Master Asia. Boomstick: I thought it was pronounced like the continent. Wiz: I'm afraid not, Boomstick. Boomstick: Well, at least I've learned something new. Anyway, he then became Neo Hong Kong's representative and if that wasn't enough, he even taught some of the best Gundam fighters to exist. Wiz: Yet before the events of the twelfth Gundam Fight tournament, he could only see the destruction the Gundams were causing and he concluded that the only way the earth could become natural again is to wipe out humanity. Boomstick: That's pretty dark, but somewhat logical when you think about it. And once he discovered the construction of the Devil Gundam, he knew this would be the method of human extinction. Wiz: Thus, he kept this information in the dark and teamed up with the Prime Minister of Hong Kong, who, like him, wanted the Devil Gundam to perform a specific task, even if they do somewhat contradict each other. Boomstick: With this facade, Master Asia continued to train Domon for the thirteenth Gundam Fight, even revealing his intentions to him, though he still went to great lengths for his objective. Wiz: After several fights, Master Asia was worn out by his age and Domon finally surpassed him. Even then, he wasn't dead, but his time was limited and his final words were motivation for his prized student. Boomstick: This guy may have been a bit of a hippie, but he sure cared underneath his tough appearance. Wiz: Now, as mentioned before, he used to pilot the Kowloon Gundam before it got upgraded into the Master Gundam, which was more suited to Master Asia's fighting prowess. Boomstick: It comes equipped with a Master Cloth, which is a beam weapon that looks like his belt, despite the name. Wiz: With it, he is able to attack and defend at the same time, even able to ensnare the enemy. Boomstick: This is complimented by his Near Crusher, which are piston based and allow the Gundam's hands to strike the opponent with powerful and rapid strikes without the need to move the rest of the arm. Wiz: If that wasn't enough, he also has Distant Crushers that are connected to the hand, enabling it to be launched short distances while being attached to strong wire. Boomstick: Then there's one of my favorite features: the Hand Beam Cannon, which is only utilised with the Gundam's right hand like his Cloth. Wiz: It can be used to emit a close ranged beam to impale opponents or fire beams from long distances. Boomstick: And that's not even including his special attacks. His first is his Darkness Finger, which imbues the hand in purple energy, but effectively acts the same as the God Finger and can be launched at the opponent. Wiz: The Choukyuu Haou Den'edian allows Master Gundam to spin in a horizontal whirlwind while flying, the Juuni Ouhouha creates several clones by writing Kanji in the air. Boomstick: Hey Wizard, who would win in a finger painting contest: Akuma or Master Asia? Wiz: Probably Akuma, but anyway, his most lethal attack is the Sekiha Tenkyoken, an attack that nearly resembles the Kamehameha, but without the pause between syllables. Boomstick: It launches a destructive wave of energy at the opponent that is capable of destroying a building with ease. He even has a weaker version that looks like a Hadouken called the Tenkyoken. Wiz: And finally, to increase his land maneuverability, he can summon Fuunsaiki, a Mobile Suit shaped like a horse. Boomstick: Not to mention piloted by one too. It can also transform into a pedestal with rockets that are powerful enough to escape Earth's atmosphere. Wiz: Though it's not useful for sending an enemy Mobile Suit to space, since they are capable of fighting and moving in space. However, Master Asia's trump card is the Master Gundam's capability of going into a Golden Hyper Mode, similar to that of the Shuffle Alliance's Mobile Suits. Boomstick: With it, the Gundam's stats increase, but what makes the Gundam in general much more threatening is that it has...an Ultracompact Fusion Reactor. Could we not cover this anymore? The next one's probably got it too. But at least one thing: it doesn't have DG cells! Wiz: I wouldn't get your hopes up, the next one has both. At least now, we don't have to keep bringing the cells up. As a way of defense, it can also move its...erm. Would you call them wings, Boomstick? Boomstick: I don't know. Anyway, they can move in front of the Gundam in order to cushion any blow that may impact it, acting like a shield. Wiz: This machine is nearly perfect, though it's not as big as the two behemoths of this battle and only centimeters taller than the smallest. Boomstick: Not to mention Master Asia's health will decline if he fights for too long, making him lose focus on the battle. Wiz: But even then, the Master may just take his rightful place in this match. Grand Gundam Wiz: The final Gundam to mention is by far the most deadly when it comes to long range proficiency. Boomstick: If only it was real...Anything with weapons as big as what this Mobile Suit has must be mine! Wiz: It's piloted by the famous representative of Neo England, Gentle Chapman, who was the winner of the Gundam Fight for three years in a row. Boomstick: During this time, he used the Britian Gundam, which was one of the greatest long ranged Gundams to exist. Wiz: Though the rest of the world got butthurt and assumed Neo England was cheating. In the twelfth Gundam Fight, it was focused on more physical combat and he had to replace the Britain Gundam with the John Bull Gundam, which did its job well. Boomstick: But it still didn't get him a win over Master Asia, who ended his winning streak. Wiz: With that, Gentle and his wife, Manon decided amongst themselves to cheat in the next Gundam Fight if his chances of losing were high. Boomstick: All they did was create a fog...along with sending in lots of drones to confuse the enemy. Meanwhile, Gentle would have drugs that would allow him to see through it. I'm pretty sure he had a go with Michelangelo's bong. Wiz: Moving on, this allowed him to get a victory over George de Sand, but drew suspicion from Domon and his partner Rain. Boomstick: After Domon encountered this cheating trick, he still kicked his ass, at the cost of Gentle's life due to the drugs. You know, before he got revived by those damn cells! Wiz: With his revival, he became much more ruthless and cold, even being one of the most brutal combatants. Boomstick: And he permanently transformed the John Bull Gundam into the Grand Gundam, which is much taller and intimidating, suiting his new personality. Wiz: Plus, it's more adept to his liking of long ranged combat. Boomstick: It possesses two Grand Horns on its back that can extend great distances, making it a surprise if it's the first time you battle it. Wiz: Along with those, it has two Grand Bombers on each shoulder, which are isn't just capable of firing beams at opponents, but can shoot rocket-propelled fists to punch or grab the opponent. However, these fists are tethered to the inside of the cannons, meaning it can only travel so far. Boomstick: But its most devastating weapon by far is its ultimate move: Grand Thunder. Wiz: With this, the Gundam's horns are able to emit electricity that is devastating on anyone who gets close to them. With the horns being able to extend as well makes it a worthy combatant. Boomstick: And when it goes into Attack Mode, both the Grand Horns and the Grand Bombers are pointed forwards, making its Standard Mode based more on bombarding enemies and the Attack Mode based on foes in front of it. Wiz: However, its large size reduces its maneuverability and has a much larger blindspot than the rest. Even with all of them having the ability to at least levitate, it doesn't increase its poor turning. Boomstick: But it took two people to try and take it out and they won by sheer luck, so hopefully, the Grand Gundam will stamp out its enemies. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's finish the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In an alternate world where the Devil Gundam succeeded in its mission to cleanse the Earth of humans, the Heavenly Kings are standing on the adjusted planet around 5 kilometers away from each other, talking through their communication units. Master Asia: Finally...it's back to a natural state. Wong: It's a pity though: I wanted to be a conqueror, and now there's nothing to conquer... Gentle: Well, I'm satisfied with the results. Unfortunately, this is where we must part ways. Before any of the Mobile Suits could depart, the DG cell-infused units started to take over both the Mobile Suit and their pilots, who scream. The only one unaffected is Master Asia due to not having a DG cell-infused Mobile Suit. Master Asia: Damn, if they go out of control, they'll destroy the scenery I worked hard to create. With that, the DG cell-infused Gundams start firing upon each other and the Master Gundam joins the fray. FIGHT! As Master Asia reached the battlefield, both the Walter Gundam and Gundam Heaven's Sword were firing upon the Grand Gundam. In response, Gentle fires beams at both of them. While Michelo tried to avoid them, Gundam Heaven's Sword was hit by one. Wong's Walter Gundam switched into its more defensive form and rolled out of the way, making him hard to hit. Despite Gentle's best efforts, the Walter Gundam was just too agile to hit with its beams. Just as the Grand Gundam was going to fire its arms at the Walter Gundam, Master Gundam's hand got launched into its face. In retaliation, the Grand Gundam extended its horns and nearly hit it. Even though the horns missed, the electric shock emitted from them did affect the Master Gundam and caused it to stumble. With that, Heaven's Sword rained down Darts on the three, causing them to move out of the way. The Master Gundam barely escaped, while the Walter Gundam easily got out of the bombardment's radius. However, the Grand Gundam was hit by several feathers, but received little damage. Grand Gundam them levitated while continuing to fire beams at Gundam Heaven's Sword. Then, the Walter Gundam sped up to it and tackled into it. Although it did next to nothing, it launched the Walter Gundam into the air and during this, it opened its shell and fired upon the behemoth before becoming a ball once more. During its descent, Master Gundam grabbed it and threw it down to the Grand Gundam with all its strength. After the Walter Gundam was thrown down onto the Grand Gundam, it inflicted some damage upon the large Mobile Suit. During this, Heaven's Sword withdrew its wings while above the Master Gundam, attempting to flatten it and Grand Gundam by using its Silver Leg Special, but the Master Gundam avoids the attack. Meanwhile, Walter Gundam was rolling around in circles trying to confuse the Grand Gundam. However, knowing that it'd be impossible aiming at it, Grand Gundam launched its hands to where the Walter Gundam would be, thus predicting its movements and successfully grabbing onto one of its sides. It then lifted it and wedged it between its horns before launching them upwards with electricity being emitted from it. Wong screamed as he was electrocuted and the horns ended up crushing the small Mobile Suit before the horns scraped Gundam Heaven's Sword's legs. Evading the brunt of the blow, Michelo continued his descent and impacted the Grand Gundam with its weight. While it did knock the latter to the ground and pinned it down, it was still standing, to which it tried to grab Heaven's Sword. However, the arms were too small to try and restrain it. With that, Master Gundam rushed in, preparing its arm. Master Asia: Darkness Finger! The attack hit Grand Gundam's face and nearly pierced through, but thanks to Heaven's Sword trying to punch the Master Gundam, the attack didn't finish Grand Gundam off. Realizing it wouldn't be able to escape, Grand Gundam electrified itself with the Grand Horns and damaged Heaven's Sword, causing it to return to the skies. In an attempt to finish the Grand Gundam, Heaven's Sword created a firestorm that incinerated the former. Due to the Grand Gundam's demise, Heaven's Sword then tried to search for Master Gundam, not knowing that it was on a nearby mountain. After finally seeing the opponent in its standard form, Heaven's Sword launched several Darts towards it. Master Gundam broke its formation and jumped down, avoiding the Darts before flying to attack the last Gundam. While Heaven's Sword continued to bombard the Master Gunfam with its Darts, it drew out its cape and redirected their flight path and protected it. Then, Heaven's Sword rushed towards Master Gundam and tried to tackle it, but not only did Master Gundam avoid the attack, it grabbed onto Heaven's Sword's wings before using a hand beam to destroy one of its wings, causing the pair to fall to the ground. Before they impacted the ground, the Master Gundam jumped off and landed safely. While Gundam Heaven's Sword tried to do the same, it failed and the Mobile Suit crash landed. Now unable to fly, the Gundam started to fire Darts from its remaining wing, but the Master Gundam was able to avoid them with ease, quickly approaching the large mech and denting its torso with a kick, followed by a barrage of punches. As Heaven's Sword tried to punch Master Gundam, it blocked with its back wings. Even though the force of the punch was still powerful, Master Asia managed to cushion the blow and recover. Using the momentum to gain the upper hand, Master Gundam impacted the nearby mountain with its legs before launching itself off. Meanwhile, Gundam Heaven's Sword began using its signature kick while running towards the enemy. Before it could raise its leg, the Master Gundam flew above it, making the beam kick useless and before Heaven's Sword could turn around, Master Gundam was already charging its signature move. Master Asia: Sekiha... The foe turned in horror to the move being charged, but before an attack could be made by Heaven's Sword, the attack was already charged. Master Asia: Tenkyoken! The attack aimed towards the enemy Mobile Suit's damaged chest and pierced straight through it. In the next instant, all movement by the once dominant flyer ceased as the pilot was killed in the attack. As Master Asia started to leave, the reactor within Gundam Heaven's Sword radiated and created light before exploding and only scraps of Gundam Heaven's Sword remained. Master Asia: It seems my dream was the only one to survive. Pity such a great scenery is now ruined... K.O! Master Asia then pays his respect to his fallen comrades before finding another area similar to the one destroyed and is relaxing. Post-Fight Analysis Boomstick: Holy crap that was brutal. Could I get a replay? Wiz: This battle royale was no doubt already in Master Asia's favor due to his many years of experience fighting, the equipment he had at his disposal and thorough knowledge on his opponents. Boomstick: Though it didn't help that the others had 'those' cells, since they're only at their best if there's a female pilot. With mediocre regeneration, it wouldn't take long before they were defeated. Wiz: This made it so neither the pilots or Mobile Suits would be able to recover from a fatal hit and would also stop once they received enough damage. Plus, when the DG cells take over, any man with them lose their minds. Boomstick: The Walter Gundam was actually the more frail of the three, being one shotted by a Sekiha Tenkyoken and even though its speed was enough to dodge many attacks, when it did get hit, it would be easy to destroy. Wiz: And while the Grand Gundam was the bulkiest of the lot, it gave the others more reason to attack it first, receiving too much damage early on. Boomstick: This left us with Gundam Heaven's Sword and Master Gundam, but at this point, Heaven's Sword would've taken more damage as the Grand Gundam is best when hitting from long distances, making it like an anti-aircraft turret. Not the best thing to use against it. Wiz: It didn't help that once it was stripped of its flying, the options available would be limited severely. With its size as well, Gundam Heaven's Sword would not only punch or kick slower than Master Gundam, but wouldn't be able to catch up as it's restricted to land based combat, which as mentioned before, isn't where its strength lies. Boomstick: The Master Gundam's punching speed was able to inflict a fair bit of damage in a matter of seconds due to the efficient pistons inside the hands. Plus, its large array of attacks would make it more suitable in any situation the other Gundams put it in. Wiz: Finally, the Sekiha Tenkyoken is able to destroy things varying from several Gundam Heads with a snake-like body, several city blocks and even the Devil Gundam, making it more than likely that it could destroy a damaged Gundam Heaven's Sword. Boomstick: Oh well, at least our victor claimed the title "Master of the Heavenly Kings." Wiz: The winner is the Master Gundam. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:DealySinner28 Category:Mecha/Colossal Duel Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card